There is always a likelihood that a conventional vehicle will tumble while making a turn, for various reasons, such as speeding and a slippery road. The conventional vehicle making a turn maintains its balance mainly by the friction between the road surface and the wheels.
Accordingly, it is imperative to provide a suspension mechanism capable of protecting a vehicle against vibration and lending lateral support to the vehicle to thereby prevent the vehicle from tumbling while taking a turn.